


standing room only

by svpportive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, niall and liam make appearances cause i'd die for them, short and sweet w no substance as usual!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpportive/pseuds/svpportive
Summary: Louis had two seconds to wonder what was going on before he was suddenly engulfed by two strong arms from behind. “Not that this isn’t lovely, but I don’t think this is quite what I asked for.”





	standing room only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowharru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowharru/gifts).



> hi this is based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/mrjohndarby/status/813933490400063489?lang=en). congrats on acing ur midterm jess, i love u! this fic is for u but also 2am editing this me, cause thats what self care is abt,  
> happy reading!

 Louis tapped impatiently on the tabletop, resisting the temptation to rip up his napkin. Niall was late, and while Louis couldn’t really judge, having been late many times before, he’d never been able to sit still for too long. Stupid Irish twat.

He loved Niall though, he really did. They’d been roommates for a year in uni, and while they decided to never again make a repeat of that experience, they had remained the greatest of friends ever since. Niall was someone that he could count on for anything, whether it be for someone to watch the game with, or someone to be trusted with his wine-drunk confessions at 2am. He really was an all-around class friend.

Niall had gone on to be a singer-songwriter after university, with better than expected success, leading to a record deal pretty quickly. In fact, he was finally returning to London after an extended pub tour in Scotland now, and Louis was excited to finally meet up with the other lad and trade stories.

That is, if Niall ever got here.

Louis shifted his weight, attempting to distract himself from the upcoming conversation by looking around the cafe. The cafe was one he’d been dragged to by his friend Liam multiple times, loved by the other man for the healthy options, and the fact that they had no chairs.

(“It’s so cool Louis, do you know how many calories you burn just by standing?” He’d say excitedly, as if being a physical therapist made him in any way qualified to talk about health.

“114 per hour, I know, Payno.” Louis knew this because a) Liam asked him this every time, and b) there was a rustic looking chalkboard sign with this very information sat next to the door when you walked in.

Louis’ theory was that the owner of the shop just didn’t want to buy chairs, and had made up some bullshit excuse to avoid the cost, but he didn’t want to burst Liam’s happy healthy bubble.)

“Erm, a blueberry scone and black coffee with one sugar?” A voice next to him spoke, making Louis jump as he broke out of his reverie.

Now, time was of the essence here. It was one thing for Louis to be drinking coffee, but if anyone found out that Louis Tomlinson took _sugar_ in his drink, he’d be absolutely done for (especially if Niall found out, that three sugar saccharine sacrilegious asshole).

“That’s me,” he said, timidly, and turned around to face the waiter and - damn. The man facing him with a steaming mug of coffee was tall and lanky, had curly brown hair that tumbled just past his ears, legs for days, and the widest smile humanly possible.

The man set the coffee and scone on the table, still smiling. Louis caught his nametag, and read the scrawled _Harry_. “Here you go, tell me if you need anything.”

Louis smiled back in thanks, before looking down at the mug. “Oh,” he called, “er, could I get a little spoon by any chance?”

Harry’s face looked confused for a moment before he evened it out, eyebrow still raised as he nodded. “Oh. Er, sure okay.”

Louis had two seconds to wonder what was going on before he was suddenly engulfed by two strong arms from behind.

He let it go on for a few seconds (who could blame him?) before he cleared his throat, and said lightly, “Not that this isn’t lovely, but I don’t think this is quite what I asked for.”

It took the man a second before he darted back, a pink flush taking up his cheeks. “Oh, I’m so so sorry, I didn’t think-“

Louis chuckled, and shook his head. “No worries mate, it really was lovely. You know how to give a mean cuddle.”

Harry laughed, and something in Louis sang, especially since the man had dimples that popped out when he smiled like that. “It was a bit of an odd request I’ll admit, but I’m always eager to please. Doesn’t help that you’ve got eyes that could convince the Queen to give up her crown.”

And this man was a bloody _flirt_ too! Louis grinned broadly fixing his fringe. “Well I would never ask her to do that, but I do appreciate the high praise.”

They smiled at each other a little dumbly, before Harry shook his head a little and snapped out of it. “I will get you your little spoon for your sugar right away, is there anything else you need?”

Louis bit back several possible answers and shook his head just as he heard a inappropriately loud Irish accent exclaim, “Louis Tomlinson? Using _sugar_? Not possible!”

He had no choice but to leave the table and hug Niall while patting him on the back too hard after that, but when he turned back to his coffee there was a little spoon sitting neatly on his napkin.

Catching up with Niall was fun, and he got multiple of the wild stories the other man had experienced. However, he kept having to fight the urge to sneak glances back at the counter where he knew Harry was.

Once he finishes his scone and they pack up to go surprise Liam, Louis asked Niall to wait outside, ignoring the mischievous look in his best friend’s eyes.

On the napkin next to his mug he wrote his number and, _text me and we can schedule our next cuddle session? x)_. He dropped his tip next to it, and smiled as he makes his way out and to Niall.

They’re almost to Liam’s when he gets a text saying, _can’t wait. tho I think I’d like to be the little spoon this time xx_

**Author's Note:**

> u may be thinking: what kind of coffee shop brings the order to u? the answer: fuck u
> 
> the song i thought of for this is ob la di ob la da, but maybe don;t google the song jess rgklbrjber. im svpportive on tumblr come say hi if u liked this !! if u didnt u can still come say hi i guess


End file.
